Halloween Hero
by PoetryNinja
Summary: Hinata and Kiba and some other friends go visit a haunted house. Kiba suggests that everyone has a partner. Hinata and Kiba get partnered together! Hinata sucks it up and goes in it too, but realizes that she's too scared to continue on. What will her hero do? AU-ish. Slight romance between KibaxHinata. Rating K .


**Opening:** Konnichiwa Reader-san! Yousuke-chan is here and ready to show you her new and first EVER one-shot! She hopes that this one-shot is successful and such…This is the first time writing for this pair as well! Yousuke-chan hopes that this goes well! PLEASE REVIEW! Yousuke-chan feeds off of these reviews…LITERALLY! Yousuke-chan will let Reader-san read now! *so pewf she went*

**Summary: **Hinata and Kiba and some other friends go visit a haunted house. Kiba suggests that everyone has a partner. Hinata and Kiba get partnered together! Hinata sucks it up and goes in it too, but realizes that she's too scared to continue on. What will her hero do? AU-ish. Slight romance between KibaxHinata. Rating K.

**Warning: **No real warnings…Unless you count those weird things that haunted houses have. Yousuke-chan has never been in a real haunted house, so things may be inaccurate. If that is so, Reader-san, Yousuke-chan apologizes very much! Also, this is a KibaxHinata. If that is not to Reader-san's tastes, please do not read!

**Disclaimer: **Yousuke-chan does NOT own Naruto. This privilege has been taken by Kishimoto-sensei. If Yousuke-chan owned Naruto, then many things would be changed...=D

**Halloween Hero**

"Ne, ne, Neji-Nii-san, what should I wear for Halloween this year?" Hinata asked as Neji brushed her hair.

"Hinata-hime, I think that dressing up for such a holiday is quite foolish at the age that you are now. You are at the ripe age of 16, an age that is much too old for dressing up for Halloween." Neji replied as he ran the brush through Hinata's long midnight hair.

Hinata blushed as she looked downwards. "I just thought that it would be fun to dress up with everyone this year. I heard that the village was making a haunted house this year, and I was thinking that maybe-"

"No." Neji interrupted curtly. "You are not going to any haunted house. We both know that you will be too scared and just be a burden to anyone else trying to enjoy the immaturity of such a thing."

"Ano, but Neji-Nii-san, Kiba says that the whole point of the haunted house is for people to get 'scared out of their wits' to be exact about what he said. Since he said such a thing, I thought that it would be a perfect time for me to go…because I AM scared of such things all the time…"

Neji sighed as the untangled the last knot of Hinata's hair. He ran his fingers through the silky strands and lightly kissed them as he did every morning. "When is the opening of this haunted house?" he asked as he went to put the brush away in a nearby drawer.

"It's tomorrow, the 31st, after sunset." Hinata replied as she stood to face Neji.

"I will allow you to go. However, I must know exactly who will be going with you. Also, the matter of your attire will have to be solved today as well." Neji stated.

Hinata nodded vigorously. "Kiba and Shino will be coming with me. Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun will be coming with us as well! And I think that maybe Lee-kun will be arriving late."

"Are any of your female friends tagging along with you? Or are there only males?" Neji finished with a slight hiss in his voice.

Unnoticing the agitation, Hinata answered, "I don't think any girls are going with us…I think that I'm the only one. ^_^"

Neji sighed and shook his head as he saw his cousin's cute smile. "Alright. I think that I should go along with you, just so that I can make sure that you are safe. I trust Uchiha-san to keep most of the order, but since Naruto and Kiba will be there at the same time, I believe that I should come along to keep peace as well. Are you alright with that Hinata-hime?" he asked with a serious tone.

Hinata nodded once and clasped her hands together in delight. "Nii-san, you should go as a vampire! I think that it suits you very much! You would be able to pull it off quite easily. All you need is a cape and some fangs with blood."

Hinata giggled as she saw the horrid look on Neji's face. "Don't worry, Nii-san, it's not real blood! I'll just put on some fruit juice on your face. Don't worry!" she said with a thrilled face.

Neji calmed down and furrowed his eyebrows. "If I am to be a vampire, what will you be, Hinata-hime?" he asked seriously.

Hinata held a finger to her chin and thought. _Hmm…What would Naruto like me to wear…Oh!_ Hinata thrust a fist downwards into an open palm. "I could be a bunny! I heard that Sakura-chan was going to wear a bunny suit, so I thought that-"

"No." Neji interrupted once more. "I will allow you to go to this house, however, I will not allow you to dress up as a bunny in front of a group that consists of only men!" he ended with a shout. He sighed harshly and held the bridge of his nose with two fingers, rested his other hand on his hip. "How about you dress up as one of those witch things that Hanabi-hime is going as? I believe that you will be suited nicely to one of those. I can ask Lee to sew you one like he did for Hanabi-hime. How does that sound?"

Hinata pounced onto Neji and gave him a hug. "Arrigato, Nii-san!" Hinata then raced out of the room to get prepared for the big night ahead of her.

詩人ちゃん

"Oooii! Everyone, Hinata's here!" Kiba shouted to a group of people behind him. Naruto, Shino, Lee, and Sasuke gathered and anxiously awaited the Hyuuga heiress. Hinata and Neji arrived just after sunset in front of a giant black house. Hinata looked around and admired the costumes that everyone was wearing. Naruto was wearing a clown costume. His costume was mostly orange, but the stripes of red, yellow, and green made it look like a clown costume. His face paint was creepy since most of his face was painted white and red paint acted as blood on his cheeks, forehead, and lips. Sasuke was a zombie. He had bandages around certain areas of his body, ripped clothes, and dirt all over him. Some red paint covered him to make him seem like he had blood dripped from his bandages. Shino was a spider. He wore all black, and a hood covered his face. Using his chakra, he created 8 lines of bugs to "come out of him" and form the legs of the spider. Lee came dressed up as a boxer. He still wore his green jumpsuit and his usual gear, yet he added on boxing gloves and wrapped his forehead-protector around his head. Kiba came as a werewolf. He wore a wolf suit and drew whiskers on his cheeks. Since he was already so wolf-like, not much extra work was needed to fulfill the character.

"Y-You all look g-great!" Hinata stuttered as she was at a loss for words. Her friends had come in such wonderful costumes, yet here she was, wearing just a flimsy regular witch costume. Heck, even Neji came looking like a wonderful vampire. Hinata glanced at Neji. He wore a white shirt and long black pants. A long black and red cape wrapped around him. His skin was as pale as the moon, so no powder or paint was needed. A small line of fruit juice trailed from the corner of his lips to his jaw-line.

"Is there something wrong, Hinata?" Kiba asked, suddenly appearing to her side.

"O-oh! Umm…Am I dressed okay?" Hinata jumped slightly as the closeness of her teammate.

Kiba took a few steps back and observed Hinata. She wore a short black dress that was elaborated designed. The dress was strapless on the shoulders, but strings cris-crossed from the chest to the neck. Light frills made and sleeves and the bottom of the dress. On the waist of the dress was a belt that had small chains coming off of it with charms on them. The charms were cats, brooms, wands, etc. She then wore knee-length striped socks and short ankle-length high-heeled boots. To top it off, she wore a plain witch's hat. In all honesty, Hinata looked quite cute in the outfit.

"You're dressed perfect!" Kiba shouted as he grinned to hide his growing blush.

Hinata jumped in joy and blushed as well. She then turned to face the dark house behind her. She looked on at the villagers that were entering the place and shivered slightly. Hinata wasn't the biggest fan of having her wits being scared out of her. Kiba noticed the shivers and turned to the group.

"Hey guys. So that no one gets left behind or something, do you guys want to pair up into smaller groups and meet up again at the end of the house?" he asked the group, glancing at Hinata after every other word.

The group all nodded as they began to pair up.

"Hinata! Wanna be partners with me?" Naruto shouted in glee.

Hinata blushed madly as she stumbled to find the right words. "Ano…Naruto-kun…"

"The Dobe is partnered with me. Let's go." Sasuke interrupted as he pulled a rebelling Naruto into the house.

"I will go along into the house with Lee-san. Neji-san, would you like to accompany us, or would you rather go along with Hinata?" Shino asked behind his hood.

Neji looked over at Hinata. "Do you think you will be okay with Kiba? If there is any fear, then I will be more than happy to-"

"No, no, Neji-Nii-san! I will be perfectly fine. Please don't worry about me so much. Have fun!" Hinata replied with a big smile. She pushed Neji towards Shino and Lee, and they reluctantly entered the house as well.

Kiba turned to Hinata and smiled. "Let's go too!" he replied as he held out a hooked arm. Hinata blushed slightly as she looped her arms into his, relieved at the security of it. Then they followed suit and entered the house.

When they entered the house, a strong smell greeted them. _What is that smell?_ Hinata asked to herself. Kiba sniffed the air a couple times and sighed. "It's vanilla. Why would they use vanilla as a smell in a haunted house?" he asked no one in particular.

As they walked further into the house, the smell grew faint and another smell replaced it; a smell that was too familiar to both ninjas.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Hinata squealed. A dead body flew from the ceiling into her face. The face of the dead body was only centimeters away from her own. She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her body close to Kiba's in terror. Kiba looked at Hinata with soft eyes. _She's so cute when she's scared like this._ He thought to himself. He raised a clawed hand and swiped the dead body to the floor. He gingerly guided the scared Hinata over the body. Hinata opened her lavender eyes and looked up at Kiba. "Kiba-kun…I don't think I can make it through the rest of the way in this house if everything is going to be like this!" She began to tear up and squeeze Kiba's arm in complete defenselessness.

"You can do it Hinata! You're really strong, and I know you can do it!" Kiba encouraged.

"No, I can't! Neji-Nii-san knew that this was a bad idea. I should have listened to him…" Hinata said as she loosened her grip on Kiba's arm.

Kiba spun Hinata to face him and held her hands in one hand and held her chin up to face him in the other. "Hinata, you can do this. Just hold my hand and close your eyes the entire way, okay? I'll protect you. Don't worry about anything okay?" Kiba reassured.

Hinata blushed and smiled. "Haii!" she giggled as she wiped a stray tear away. Kiba released his grip on her hands and chin, and Hinata returned to Kiba's arm. She held on to him tight and shut her eyes as tight as she possibly could.

"Okay, Hinata. Here we go. Remember, you can do this!" Kiba whispered as he lightly kissed Hinata's hair. Hinata nuzzled into Kiba's furry costume and nodded. Kiba grinned and guided her through the haunted house, making certain that she would not be scared again.

詩人ちゃん

"Oi, Kiba! What took you guys so long?! It's like the house ate you up or something!" Naruto shouted as Kiba and Hinata finally exited the haunted house.

Kiba nudged Hinata. Hinata slowly opened her eyes and found herself under a street lamp. She straightened and looked up at Kiba. Her face broke into a huge grin. "I did it, Kiba-kun! I really did it!" she squealed as she hugged Kiba.

Kiba blushed furiously as he hugged her back. Hinata looked up into Kiba's eyes and smiled softly. "Arrigato, Kiba-kun, my Halloween hero." And with that, she got on her tip-toes and pressed her lips against Kiba's surprised ones, leaving everyone in the group in utter shock and cute embarrassment.

**Final Thoughts:** Yousuke-chan is finally done with this one-shot! She was supposed to post it on Halloween (yesterday), but her Internet wasn't working, so she couldn't upload it! D: If the one-shot was bad, it is because Yousuke-chan is very bad at writing short and fluffy things…She did this one to practice, but it has turned out to be a real disaster. However, she will post anyway! Because she needs to post something o3o. Yousuke-chan hopes that Reader-san liked the story! Please read other things that she will post in the very near future! PLEASE REVIEW! JA NE! ^_^


End file.
